Clay's Excadrill
| ability= | epnum=BW061| epname=Battling the King of the Mines!| prevonum=530| noevo=incap| current=With Clay| java1=Kensuke Satō| enva1=Tom Wayland| }} Clay's Excadrill (Japanese: ヤーコンのドリュウズ Yakon's Doryuzu) is Clay's main in the , , and . In the anime In the main series Sometime prior to the start of the series, Excadrill helped Clay with digging out and expanding the mine he was working on. It would eventually become the current form of the Driftveil Gym. It first appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!, where it was Clay's final Pokémon in his Gym against . It first fought against Ash's Snivy and was able to easily block all of Snivy's attacks with Rapid Spin before knocking her out with Horn Drill. Excadrill next fought against Ash's Roggenrola. Roggenrola used Sandstorm creating a , but this did no visible damage to Excadrill being a part and part . Excadrill then used Drill Run underground, hitting Roggenrola multiple times by going in and out of the ground. Excadrill then used its one-hit knockout move Horn Drill on Roggenrola, but Roggenrola endured it thanks to its , but looked damaged. It then immediately evolved into a . Excadrill used Horn Drill again but was blocked by Sturdy once more, and then went for another Drill Run. Boldore caught this and used its red stones to communicate with Ash about its new move, Rock Blast. Using Rock Blast Boldore was able to deal damage to Excadrill and knock it back. It then communicated its other new move Rock Smash, which it immediately used. Excadrill used Rock Smash as well and whilst both were powerful, Boldore's Rock Smash overpowered Excadrill's, defeating the Subterrene Pokémon and winning Ash the . It reappeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League! while Ash was recalling the Gym Leaders he faced in his Unova journey. Personality and characteristics Excadrill is a powerful and resourceful Pokémon, able to withstand many attacks due to its high defense and use of the move Rapid Spin. Like Clay, Excadrill is a hard worker and prefers taking challenges head on. It has an excellent relationship with its Trainer, having been with him since Clay was a young boy. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Rapid Spin attack|1=Horn Drill|2=Drill Run|3=Rock Smash}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Rapid Spin|1=Horn Drill|2=Drill Run|3=Rock Smash}}}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Excadrill appeared in The Uprising, where it was seen battling the Pokémon belonging to some s. Moves used In the games Excadrill has appeared as Clay's signature Pokémon in every game he has appeared in. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Excadrill first appeared Lights, Camera...Action! digging up a mysterious stone at the Desert Resort. It was seen protecting the stone alongside Clay's other Pokémon in Defeating Stoutland. In Mine Mayhem, Excadrill was used in 's Gym battle against Clay, battling against 's Costa. Excadrill attempted to hit Costa with a super effective Drill Run, but the attack did little damage. It was later sent out to battle Black's Nite. Having permission to wreck havoc on the Gym Excadrill used a strategy where it into the ground in order to hide where it was before popping back up and attacking. Deciding it was okay to do the same Black had Nite attack every hole that was made in order to find where Excadrill was. Nite soon found Excadrill and crashed into it, causing a rock to break the generator giving the mine light. Upon checking what happened it was shown that Excadrill and Nite were both defeated. In The Battle Within, Excadrill battled alongside the other Gym Leaders against the Shadow Triad to protect the Dark Stone. During the battle it was attacked by their 's . The group is eventually defeated when show up. In Homecoming, Excadrill fought alongside the other Gym Leaders' Pokémon against the Seven Sages at the . Personality and characteristics Excadrill was relied on more often than Clay's other Pokémon as it was involved in the battle with the Seven Sages. It is powerful and fast, able to deal damage quickly. Moves used In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Excadrill makes an appearance in . Related articles Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Excadrill de Clay/Yakón it:Excadrill di Rafan